Cornered
by Aozoran
Summary: Across the darkly lit room, two gazes meet. Blaster X Blurr


**Author's Note: This is just a little present for my friend Heather. XD She keeps mentioning these two to me and so I thought I would take the challenge and see what I could come up with. I always thought that Blurr would have a bit of self-confidence to him. XD **

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**

**Love You all. XD**

* * *

><p>A small smile curved the corners of Blaster's lips as he just observed Blurr, his expression softening while he leaned his jaw into one palm. Though his other hand was resting against the bar, his fingers tapping away absently to the beat of the music, his complete attention was focused on the lithe blue mech that swayed to the music. Just enjoying the sight of the mech relaxed like that made his entire frame heat up, his entire body shuddering slightly as desired flared bright and vivid in his spark. There was just something undefinable that drew him in like a moth to the proverbial flame.<p>

"Ah know _dat_ look."

Blaster almost jolted right out of his spot perched on the stool by what passed as the bar in the retrofitted rec room that had been practically turned into a night club for the Autobots. His optics shuttered tightly as he just calmed himself after a moment, licking his lower lip he just tried to pull himself together and hoping that Jazz wouldn't notice to whom Blaster's attention had been focused on.

"Yah know its not necessary to _scare_ a bot, Jazz, ta get their attention." Vivid blue optics finally opened and his head turned towards the mech that had seated himself on the stool beside him. Gritting his denta slightly, he risked a glance back towards Blurr, his shoulders tightening a touch, he didn't know what Blurr would think of his attention. That was something he was not going to risk right then, not when he had caught others eying the beautiful bot when he had taken to the dance floor.

"Touchy are we?" Jazz's optical ridges lifted in question, though the mech was trying his best to hide the smile that was teasing at the corners of his own lips at the reaction he had gotten from his friend. "Someone caught yahr attention?"

"No."

"Yah always were a terrible liar, Blaster." Jazz lifted his 'mug' upwards and seemed to almost toast the oblivious Blurr before flashing a devilish grin over the top of his glass before swallowing a few mouthfuls of the sweet, but potent high grade. "Yah been droolin' lubricant all over da bar for the past hour watchin' him."

"I am never **that** obvious." Blaster attempted to defend himself, but sighed and his broad shoulders slumped as his hand rubbed across his features in an attempt to brush away the tightness there. "I wasn't… was I?"

"As obvious as Cliffjumper's guns."

Instantly recoiling at that particular analogy, his lips pressed tightly together. Cliffjumper was known for having some of the largest guns on the Autobot force, guns that seemed to come out of nowhere in the middle of battle and made several Autobots wonder where on Cybertron the crimson mech actually stored it… there were sometimes subspace pockets that weren't big enough for the things he pulled out.

"What am I goin' ta do…?"

"Go after him." Jazz just grinned at Blaster again, reaching out to shove at one crimson shoulder and wink at him. "How could he say no, eh? When its yah…"

"That's the problem." Blaster winced slightly at his own words, staring down into his drink and shoving it away from himself, blowing out a rather heated breath.

"How so?"

"I'm just as bad as yah, Jazz."

"So yah serious 'bout 'im?"

"As yah are about Prowl."

Jazz's hand lightly clasped Blaster's shoulder and squeezed slightly, before flickering a glance towards where Blurr was still swept up by the music, the mech who was usually so twitchy that he couldn't sit still for more than a handful of astroseconds was displaying the graceful moves that game with that speed, but toned down enough to match the rhythm of the music. It was in that kind of moment, he could appreciate the elegant beauty of the fast-talking Autobot. "Ah would suggest yah tell him, Blaster, yah pinin' over here by the bar won't getcha what yah want."

"Yah are not serious." Brows came together when they caught Jazz's expression. Why couldn't he just be his cheerful self? Why couldn't he just regard Blurr as he had every other mech that had seemed to wander into his life and steal his attention? His spark just told him that this one was _different_. Slag. His breath caught in his throat when Blurr turned just enough towards him to actually meet his gaze, the cobalt blue optics sparkled with warmth and greeting as they took in Blaster. Yet, those same optics darkened after a moment, a slight crease developing between the mech's optical ridges as if attempting to work out what was happening between Blaster and Jazz.

"Ah am. Yah have more luck with 'im than I ever will with, Prowler. My little _enforcer_ is as stubborn as a rusted shut valve. Though… that image…"

"I don't need it. I really, **really** don't need that image in my head about our local police bot."

Suddenly a warm hand brushed up along Blaster's forearm, slender fingers rubbing along the sensitive metal of his elbow joint and a lithe frame was abruptly pressing right against him. The heat of that body made all of Blaster shiver just once at the contact, his gaze dipping just enough to catch the sight of Blurr curled against his side, cheekplate dropping to rest against his broad shoulder.

"Are you bothering Blaster?" Though quick, it was not as blurred together as most of the mech's efforts at communication. Blurr was making a conscious effort to slow himself down enough for both mechs to be able to catch every word as being separate.

"Now Ah wouldn't say _bothering_…" Jazz flashed a glance between the two bots, realised something and just grinned like an idiot.

"Then if you don't mind, I'm going to steal Blaster before you do decide _to_ start bothering him," Blurr was tugging lightly on Blaster's arm, drawing him quickly towards the dance floor before he could even get out a squeak of sound. His blue optics wide and staring down at the slender frame that was curled against his side. "You know, I have excellent hearing."

"Oh _slag_."

"No. I wouldn't say that." Blurr drew Blaster's arms out and around himself, sliding in intimately close, hips sliding against one crimson thigh with a wicked little smirk touching his inviting mouth. "I would say that it was absolutely a good thing. You would be surprised what I've heard tonight, though I can say there is only one thing that truly interested me, what you were talking to Jazz about." Both arms coiled around Blaster's neck, pulling him down with a coy look crossing his features, before pressing a single kiss beneath the mech's jaw. "You were talking about me, weren't you?"

Blaster wrapped his arms about Blurr, drawing him in close, his entire body shivering just once with the rush of emotions that surged violently up through him. "Of course, I was talkin' about yah."

"_Good_." And Blurr leaned up and captured Blaster's mouth and proved it wasn't only his legs that could move with incredible speed.

* * *

><p><strong>One word XD LOL<strong>


End file.
